


Getting To Know You

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Getting To Know You

It was not often that the SG-1 team had down time, let alone downtime where they were 'encouraged' to go relax on a new world. Ever since they had gated to PBR-217, though, Landry had been intrigued by the people attempting to live there, and wanted to use every opportunity to learn more about them. With a standing invitation from the leaders of the colony, Landry thought it would be a good idea to send his best team under the guise of letting them relax for a while.

As soon as they had gated through, Daniel and Teal'c had each made for different directions, based off their last visit here. Daniel wanted to study the inscriptions the planet had yielded with the local religious group, while Teal'c had been greeted by a group of the fighter pilots he had encountered the first time. They had roped the strong warrior into learning one of their recreational games, and he was more than willing to take a rematch.

That left Sam and Cameron, with Sam gazing toward the science complex she had stayed cooped up in the last time they had come.

"No." Cameron grabbed her arm, smiling tightly. "Daniel getting lost in work is okay. You need to relax, and I am going to make sure you do."

"Why is it okay for Daniel but not me?" Sam asked, bemused by him and this odd show.

"Because Daniel would only bore whomever he found to chat with to tears." Cameron gave a roguish smile. "Come on, could keeping company with me be that bad?"

She stared at him, a slow smile touching her lips. "You are insane." She laughed with him, as they started a leisurely stroll around the rough town that was slowly coming together for these people. Cameron's eye lingered on things that indicated a people fleeing a holocaust, while Sam noted the growing number of children on hips and in cradles on the house stoops. It vaguely bothered her to be stared at, and she subconsciously started guiding them away from the living quarters, toward the small mercantile district closer to the science and government buildings.

"This place does seem to be growing," Cameron said. "Looks like the majority of their fleet must be down by now," he added.

"I remember that one woman telling us this was their second attempt to colonize a world." Sam smiled at a Viper pilot who walked past, quite frankly looking her over from head to foot. "Not shy, are they?" Sam commented.

"If I remember right, that was the one they called Kat, and she is the one that tried to cop a feel on Vala when they were 'sparring'." Sam chuckled, imagining how well that had to have gone over. She then sighed as her stomach gave a very loud rumble, making Cameron laugh.

"See, when you are not working, you notice things like hunger," he joked. "Come on; I see a place." He grabbed her hand again, pulling her after him to a small establishment boasting food and drink. As soon as they stepped in, they realized that drink would be in far more abundance, as they saw several flight crew and pilots relaxing in the dim lighting. The blonde and her brunette companion were able to find a small table together, and flag down a waitress. She was very helpful, responding to Cameron's charm and smile, and promising to bring them the best meal possible.

"This is probably the best place to get information," Sam noted. "Loose lips among those who would have seen the action that sent them here."

"Agreed, but try and have fun while you eavesdrop," he told her in turn. He then pointed to the door discreetly. "Would you expect to see the president of the United States in a place like this?" he asked her, as she looked to see President Laura Roslin and a blonde pilot walk in.

"I don't think we met her last time," Sam said, sizing up the lean woman with a serious 'bring it on' attitude stamped in every line of her body. Cameron looked from the two new arrivals to his teammate, and groaned. "What? Landry did say, get to know them," Sam teased.

"Sam, you get turned on by the oddest damn choices," Cameron teased right back. "I suppose I get to distract their president while you seduce her honor guard?"

"I don't seduce people, I let them…"

"Seduce you," he finished for her, before they both laughed at the age-old joke. It was a dark humor on their part; nearly every one of Sam's interests had come to a bad end. Their food arrived about then, and right behind it, the president and her companion.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, correct?" Laura said, extending her hand. Mitchell stood, taking her hand and shaking it briefly. He then moved to the empty chair and held it out.

"Won't you join us?" he invited, dialing his charm down to about a three. She smiled pleasantly.

"As you two have the only unoccupied chairs, we will." She accepted his gallant offer, and let him seat her, while the blonde drug a chair out and dropped in it unceremoniously.

"I'm Kara Thrace, called Starbuck," she said, regarding both Earthers with a predatory eye. "You two picked the best place to eat."

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter," Sam piped up, meeting Kara's eyes in a frank stare. What she saw there promised that her initial reaction was not one-sided. This blonde was every bit as loose around the edges as her walk and demeanor suggested.

"Kara insisted I get out of the office, and I was curious what brought your team back here of all places. I was pleased to place the authorization for your visit, but still…we are all so curious about Earth." Laura was not one to beat around the bush, Cameron noted. He suspected most of these people had learned a hard lesson of making sure things were said when needed, because there might not be a chance later.

"We wanted to strengthen a diplomatic tie with you, by coming and enjoying your world. We were going to swing by your office in the morning, to tell you the subject of your visiting Earth is still being discussed," Cameron told her.

"And to ask how your scientists are doing with their work on the naquadah research we gave." Sam flagged the waitress down, getting a round of drinks for them all, and more food for the two natives. "We hope you've had luck converting it to your own power needs."

"Oh yeah," Kara said. "And based on the specs of the mineral, we may have some likely places to mine it, from other worlds we passed. We've been working on converting a few of our fighters to use it."

"I'd love to see that in practice," Sam said. Kara's eyes twinkled as she nodded.

"I'll take you after we eat," she promised.

Laura was watching the two blondes with faint amusement, but she contributed to the talk of generators, naquadah, and such as they enjoyed a companionable meal. She found the two Earthers to be refreshingly human, but possessed of a more noble bearing than she had grown accustomed to. In many ways, both reminded her of Billie, which caused her heart to ache and rejoice all in one. When the two younger women left the bar together, she turned to make her excuses to the man, only to discover that he had been studying her.

"You're going to go back to your office, throw yourself into work, and hope you can blot out whatever it is that sent your people to this far flung corner of the universe," he said, almost presciently. "Wouldn't it be better to just relax for once, to forget the horrors for just a few minutes, or even hours?" He leaned across the table to smile at her closely, his eyes meeting hers.

"What were you thinking, Colonel?" She was caught by his very bright eyes, by the smile that graced his lips most of the time.

"I was thinking, a woman of your position probably has to be careful in her liaisons," he said. "No favoritism, right?" She nodded, thinking of why Bill Adama would not stay at her side. "But that rule would not apply to a visiting Earther. Might even be seen as forwarding your people's needs and wants," he persuaded.

"Are you propositioning me?" she asked, amused, but highly flattered.

"Just trying to get to know you better," he responded, encouraged by the flare of desire he saw in her eyes at a no strings fling.

"By all means, let's," she murmured, standing and leading him out of the bar.


End file.
